onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Flag Ship :The Rex
The Rex and her sister ship The Amateur are the largest and heaviest armoured and armed ships in the Immoruti Imperium and the heaviest in the entire Intergalactic colony region. Sporting enough firepower to single handedly destroy every planet in a starsystem (even with planetary shields). Creation The Rex and The Amateur are the brainchildren of the children of the Lorem Ipsum. Created to serve as the twin flagships of the Imperium as well as provide the twin Crystal fleets each with a command ship. Designed by both children the Flag ships are an immpressive feat for their size as they actually turn quicker than most ships half their size. They are also the first ships in the universe save for The Atrox Battlecrusiers to have Kalminite Plasma Cores. Beacuase of their immense size they were issued to carry both military and civilian research teams as well as a far larger than normal Medical bay. Atrox Incursions During the Atrox Incursion The Rex was first flag ship deployed against the Atrox not only did it help destroy the invading fleets but it also destroyed one of the Atrox outpost shipyards and leveled all the planets in the system before destroying the twin suns in the system causing a massive supernova which wiped out the Atrox reinforcements. The victory was still at a grave cost nearly 300 / 8000 red fleet ships made it back home. The Imperium Armour however was a success and many ships afterward were fitted along with it. UGI-Sorghelli War - Major Events and Battles For nearly 60 years the Imperium stayed out of the UGI- Sorghelli War, their allies as well but the Uranians did not and were the first to rally against the invaders. In 2762, Imperium and UGI agents discovered who was really sending terror messages to the Lorem Ipsum, and the Cult of Zenos was expelled and/or exterminated from Imperium Space. In 2764, the Imperium after getting everything in order began secret at first, negotation with the UGI and began long ranged Telportation of supplies and medical aid. In 2766, the Imperium began public negotation, between the UGI and itself. In 2770, The Imperium and the UGI created an joint effort to annhilate the invaders. The Sorghelli in turn declared war on them. In 2775, the Sorghelli attempted and failed to penitrate Imperium Space. The victory went to Blue and Green fleets which lost a total of 35% of their fleet of 10,000 ships. In 2777, the Sorghelli successfully destroy the yellow fleet, and capture the Homeworld of the Skriye. In 2780, the Sorghelli begin the Battle of Magnus, they're fleets are crippled due to the arrival of the Jerod's Crystal fleet who secretly informs Magnus to acivate the device. The result destroys all non imperium cyber life and disables all non Imperium technology in the Imperium Galaxy. In 2784, Successful reverse engineering of Sorghelli warships and technology. In 2786, Imperial Protocol 9 begins with a gathering of needed materials. Planet of operation remains hidden even to the UGI. In 2789, First Imperium Cyber Mass Production of spaceships is enacted, Imperium navy exceeds 2.2 million ships for the first time by 2791. In 2791, A massive joint force of Imperium ships (over 1 million) join and annhilate the Atrox Galaxy ending the Atrox threat. For the next 200 years. Atrox Prime could not be taken. In 2794 Imperium Protocol 9 enters construction phase. In 2797 A massive Joint operation of Uranian, UGI, UGF, and The Imperium join together (12 million ships, not including starfighters) Eliminate the Sorghelli from from the galaxy and Tow their jumpgate toward the IP9 Planet. In 2798 the UGI Sorghelli war ends with the complete and total annhilation of the Sorghelli Galaxy, thanks to IP9. In 2800 The Lorem Ipsum successfully reaches the center of the Omniverse and dies like he wanted. The technology is then sent to Imperium Void Nova station. The remaining Taiidans settle on Imperium Protection world Epsilon, Renamed New Taiidan. Jerod Tech becomes the New Lorem Ipsum. A new Rex ship is christened, and the universe begins the 20 year rebuild.